1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and apparatus used as an accessory for sporting games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable device having a system for positioning and dispensing golf balls. The present invention is particularly useful for dispensing the golf balls one by one in a predetermined circular pattern for use in a practice putting session designed to improve one's game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many sporting games, it is commonly advantageous to engage in repetitious practice exercises to improve one's game. The game of golf is no exception, and there are countless devices which have been used to aid the golfer in improving the golfer's performance. In the game of golf, an important aspect of the game is having an accurate putting stroke. To achieve an accurate putting stroke, a golfer can practice by manually placing a bunch of golf balls in a desired pattern on a putting green and then repeatedly hitting them with a putter into holes positioned on the green or artificial practice putting surface.
It should be noted that the manual placement of the golf balls in the pattern desired by the golfer is time consuming and not precise. Moreover, after the golfer has putted the set of balls, attempting to sink them into a designated hole, the golfer must recall where he/she last positioned the balls in order to gain a repeatable putting practice session. This activity requires too much effort on the part of the golfer, and a better method is needed. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to automatically and repetitively place golf balls onto the putting surface in predictable and desirable positions for practicing putting a set of golf balls.
Thus, a golf ball positioning dispenser for putting practice solving the aforementioned problems is desired.